


Сплетник

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Polyn



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, PWP, Не для бартера, элементы BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Куда может завести Дориана его язык?Примечания: авторское видение персонажей может противоречить канону, предельно вольное обращение с матчастью, персонажи употребляют алкоголь и ведут себя аморально, своеобразный вуайеризм
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus, Female Surana/Zevran Arainai, UST Cullen/fem!Surana, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus/fem!Surana, fem!Surana/Zevran Arainai
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Сплетник

– Ты проиграл! – смеётся Варрик. – Рассказывай.

– Что именно? – Дориан разводит руками. Он пьян до того замечательного состояния, когда говорить о безумствах ещё приятно и весело, но совершать их уже немного лень.

– Государственную тайну Тевинтера, – предлагает Бык. Он тоже крепко выпил, но намного трезвее Дориана.

Каллен из них самый трезвый, и он пока молчит.

– Выигрыш мой, так что и выбирать мне, – напоминает Варрик.

– Что-нибудь неприличное, – опять вмешивается Бык.

– Героическое, – ухмыляется Блэкволл.

Дориан закатывает глаза.

– Неприличное и героическое, – подытоживает довольный Варрик. – Клянусь, если я использую твой рассказ в одной из своих книг, то перевру так, что ты сам его не узнаешь.

– Идёт. – Обворожительно вздохнув и на всякий случай бросив на командора быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, Дориан начинает: – Это случилось, когда я был в Вольной Марке.

– Что только не случается в Вольной Марке, – негромко ворчит Блэкволл, подливая вина всем по очереди.

– Так о чём будет речь? – спрашивает Бык, и взгляд у него, как горячее масло. Стекает по коже, пытается проникнуть под одежду.

– О женщине. – Дориан ждёт смеха, но никто не смеётся. На лицах его собутыльников – как хорошо, что сегодня компания чисто мужская – удивление, ожидание, но не насмешка. – О единственной женщине, с которой я переспал. Точнее, она меня трахнула.

– Ого-о, – тянет Бык.

– За это нужно выпить, – говорит Дориан. – За прекрасных дам, наших и не наших.

– Дело, конечно, не обошлось без парня, – вворачивает Бык, когда они опускают бокалы.

– Разумеется.

Дориан начинает издалека: как добрался, почему выбрал для ночлега публичный дом, а не нормальную гостиницу. Он хороший болтун, особенно, когда выпьет. Даже Каллен внимательно слушает.

– Они приняли меня за профессионала, ха! – восклицает Дориан, и тогда слушатели наконец смеются.

– Зная тебя, могу сказать, что ты счёл это комплиментом, – беззлобно подначивает Варрик.

– А что я ещё должен был подумать?.. – Дориан хлопает ресницами, изображая наивность. Взгляд Быка скользит по нему, но Каллен смотрит куда-то в сторону – непорядок. – Мы все были очень красивые, но их никак нельзя было принять за персонал.

– Почему? – Блэкволл даёт повод поболтать о невинных вещах.

Дориан пускается в описание. Вооружённые и одоспешенные эльфы, мужчина и женщина, оба удивительно крепко сложены для своей породы. Это сейчас он знает, что в Ферелдене это обычное явление, а тогда счёл, что встретил каких-то силачей.

– Я даже не сразу понял, что она маг, – добавляет он после короткой паузы.

– Без посоха? – уточняет Каллен. Он слишком хорошо соображает.

– Да, с мечом и кинжалом, – говорит Дориан.

– Точно из Ферелдена, – говорит Каллен. Блэкволл кивает. Варрик бездумно тасует колоду, наверняка жалея, что не может ничего записать прямо сейчас.

– Я даже тогда это сообразил, командор. При них, знаешь ли, была одна из этих ваших ужасных псин в боевой раскраске.

– Как они, говоришь, выглядели? – спрашивает Бык. Пьяный шпион – всё равно шпион. Сидит с равнодушным видом, но наверняка заподозрил что-то интересное.

– Я уже сказал – это были самые красивые и сильные эльфы, которых мне доводилось встречать в жизни, – напоминает Дориан, а потом, спохватившись, добавляет: – Кроме инквизитора Лавеллан, конечно. – Он в самом деле так думает. Их маленькая предводительница прелестна, и все они тянутся к ней – кто совершенно невинно, а кто не очень.

Дориан продолжает говорить. Парня он помнит лучше: татуировка на лице, татуировки на теле, сильные руки, мускулистые плечи, широкая грудь. Несколько старых шрамов, почти разгладившихся, но ни одного нового, чистая красивая кожа – так бывает, если бойца часто лечат магией.

В воспоминаниях о женщине крепче всего держится голос: хриплый, недобрый, властный. Таким хорошо отдавать приказы – Дориан лично убедился в их эффективности. Варрик замечает, что для тевинтерца вручать себя двум очевидно опасным эльфам – не слишком предусмотрительно, и Дориан говорит:

– Друг мой, они пришли в то заведение за тем же, что и я!.. Я был бы последний дурак, если бы отказал такому красавчику, как тот эльф.

– Девушку ты не учитывал? – Бык коротко облизывает широкие губы. Дориан мельком отмечает внушительные размеры его языка, взгляд сам собой соскальзывает на руки – мощные, с большими толстыми пальцами. Приходится спрятаться за бокалом, чтобы не пялиться слишком откровенно.

– Я сразу сказал, что предпочитаю мужчин. – Дориан пожимает плечами. – Она посмотрела на меня, как на кучу навоза – это эльфийка, ха!.. – и сказала "Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе что-то в меня засовывать". А эльф добавил, что это он хочет в меня кое-что засунуть. Она сказала, что будет смотреть и, может быть, потрогает. Я уже успел выпить достаточно, чтобы не возражать, да мне тогда показалось, что это может придать ситуации дополнительную пикантность. – Дориан описывает скромный, но практичный доспех из драконьей кожи, защищающий такое маленькое и такое сильное тело, по-эльфийски изящное, но даже с виду не кажущееся хрупким, волосы, заплетённые в косички, красивое, но удивительно надменное лицо, взгляд, тяжёлый и острый, как двуручный меч…

– Перестань, – просит вдруг Каллен. – Пожалуйста, – добавляет он, и смотрит, как раненый пёс. Невыносимо.

– Ты её знаешь, – вскидывается Бык. В единственном глазу горит охотничий азарт: ищейка почуяла тайну.

– Это не твоё дело, – огрызается Каллен неожиданно грубо.

– Вот как. – Бык как будто решает, нужно ему сейчас обидеться или нет.

– Может, и так, – примирительно говорит Варрик, улыбаясь углом рта. Он явно понимает, о ком речь. Бык что-то подозревал, а после его слов убедился в своей правоте. Какая южная знаменитость осчастливила Дориана своим вниманием?..

– Если эта дама чем-то известна, некрасиво будет о ней сплетничать, – многозначительно произносит Блэкволл. Очень уважительно и слишком светски для угрюмого серого стража из леса.

"Серого стража?.. – слова цепляются за воспоминания, и Дориан думает: – Нет. Быть этого не может". Но, как всякий человек, приученный размышлять, уже не может остановиться. Шпион, писатель, храмовник и серый страж подозревают, что знают его случайную "любовницу", а ещё она эльфийка из Ферелдена. "Быть этого не может! – думает Дориан ещё раз. И тут же задаётся вопросом: – Но Каллену-то до неё какое дело?.. Ещё одна ведьма из их Круга, пусть и прославившаяся. Зачем ему нужно, чтобы я замолчал?.. Сколько им было лет?.."

Возраст его случайной не-знакомой ему, конечно, неизвестен, по одной только внешности сказать сложно. От двадцати пяти до тридцати, вряд ли больше. Каллену сейчас тридцать или чуть меньше – они были совсем детьми.

Всё это проносится в разуме Дориана с молниеносной скоростью.

– Прошу меня извинить, – не своим голосом говорит он. – Я, вероятно, слишком много выпил. Я… должен сказать, что эта дама не делала ничего, что могло бы унизить её достоинство.

Дориан в самом деле не помнит за ней ничего недостойного.

Каллену как будто становится немного легче, но нет никаких сомнений: на душе у него, мягко говоря, неспокойно. "Надо этим воспользоваться, – думает Дориан. – И будь что будет".

Варрик вовремя вспоминает, что уже ночь, что завтра – новый долгий день, опасный и трудный, или попросту скучный, но в любом случае не праздный, и все соглашаются, что нужно разойтись. Такое приличное скучное завершение почти интересного вечера.

Бык отправляется в таверну, Варрик – на второй этаж донжона, поближе к библиотеке (хорошо устроился!..). Спальня Дориана над казармами, но он, прихватив со стола пару нераспечатанных бутылок, уходит из центральной башни вместе с Калленом: галерея уже расчищена, можно прогуляться от его кабинета, взглянуть на неспящую крепость и горы вокруг.

– Вы все узнали ту женщину, – осторожно говорит Дориан.

Теперь взгляд бывшего храмовника похож на раскалённый железный прут. Дориан сбивается с шага, и Каллен останавливается тоже.

– Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из них в самом деле её видел, – неожиданно мягко говорит Каллен. Взгляд у него по-прежнему бешеный, почти безумный. – У мужчины татуировка вот здесь, – он проводит пальцами по виску и щеке, и Дориан хочет прикоснуться тоже, – и ужасно наглая ухмылка.

– О да, – соглашается Дориан. – Я могу спросить?..

Губы Каллена вздрагивают, но не размыкаются. Поцеловать бы его, но они стоят на галерее, на виду у половины крепости.

– Я расскажу всё вам, командор, а вы развеете мои сомнения.

– Нерия Сурана, – рот Каллена раскрывается, как незажившая рана, и это наверняка так же больно. – Зевран Аранаи. Мальчик. – Каллену удаётся вымучить из себя короткую кривую улыбку. 

"Почему ты так страдаешь?" – думает Дориан.

– Я был на её Истязании, – говорит Каллен. – Я стоял с мечом.

Дориан знает, что это значит. В шестнадцать лет Нерия Сурана должна была быть изумительно красивой девушкой, пусть даже властность и жёсткость проявились у неё с детства – они ей шли.

– Она была самой красивой девушкой в башне, – говорит Каллен, сознаваясь в своём преступлении десятилетней давности.

"Бедный, он наверняка был влюблён в неё до одури", – думает Дориан. Ещё он думает, что в этом нет ничего удивительного: будь в его сердце хотя бы крошечный намёк на влечение к женщинам, он сам влюбился бы в инквизитора Лавеллан. Он снова вспоминает Сурану: они похожи. Не как родные сёстры, но при желании могли бы сойти за кузин. Даже выговор Лавеллан ближе к ферелденскому, чем к диалектам Вольной Марки.

– Я хочу услышать. – Вид у Каллена решительный и трагичный.

– Не думаю, командор, что какой-нибудь "приличный человек" хотел бы оказаться на моём месте, – светски мурлычет Дориан, направляясь к башне. "Вот и вино пригодится", – думает он. В голове становится пусто и гулко, как перед сражением. Все лишние мысли ненадолго выметаются прочь.

– Круг был расколот. Ульдред призвал демонов, и башню захватили одержимые. – Каллен в два шага обгоняет его, чтобы оказаться у двери раньше. – Демоны пытались сломить мою волю.

Сейчас, как и в бою, уточнения не нужны. Демон – наверняка Желание. Сломить волю – с помощью мучительных сладострастных видений. Много ли нужно, чтобы разделаться с молодым храмовником, никогда не сталкивавшимся с демонами в Тени?..

Каллен зажигает свечи. Хорошо, что с ним не справились.

– Выпьем? – Дориан демонстрирует бутылки.

– Для храбрости, – беспокойно усмехается Каллен. Дориану снова хочется его поцеловать. Неловко выйдет, если он решится, а Каллен будет слишком трезв, чтобы ответить.

Уступив своё кресло Дориану, Каллен садится на край стола. Удобно смотреть на него снизу вверх, так он кажется ещё внушительнее и мужественнее. "Каким ты был в своём Круге, храмовник Каллен?" – хочет спросить Дориан, но сегодня не его очередь задавать вопросы.

Каллен открывает бутылку, передаёт ему, вторую оставляет себе. Бокалы – для гостиных и ухаживаний. Здесь – другой разговор.

– Спасибо, что разрешил мне сесть так, – улыбается Дориан, глотнув вина.

– Иначе ты чувствовал бы себя как на допросе. – Каллен серьёзен, сдерживает нетерпение.

– Если вы, командор, захотите выведать какие-нибудь тайны, вам даже необязательно меня связывать. Хотя я не откажусь. – Дориан салютует ему бутылкой, Каллен даже не хмурится, ждёт, что скажет Дориан, который говорит: – Итак, они приняли меня за профессионала и спросили, как я отношусь к оргиям.

– Кто спрашивал? – с дознавательской жадностью спрашивает Каллен, облизывает губы, краснеет. Невероятно мило.

– Он… Зевран. Она стояла в полушаге от него, чуть сзади, руки скрещены на груди… – Дориан закрывает глаза, чтобы не пялиться на Каллена, который пялится – но не на Дориана, а будто пытается заглянуть в его мысли, высмотреть все его воспоминания о парочке невообразимо наглых эльфов с необычными предпочтениями.

Дориан продолжает говорить, глядя внутрь, в себя, в прошлое, выкладывая такому красивому командору Каллену все бессмысленные подробности, задержавшиеся в памяти.

Построенное на совесть, но уже не новое здание: в коврах скопилась пыль, половица на лестнице скрипит, двери в комнатах на втором этаже тонковаты, поэтому они поднялись на третий. В коридорах было слышно музыку, доносившуюся из общей залы, пахло благовониями, которые жгли, чтобы заглушить другие, не такие приятные запахи.

Зевран – это теперь Дориан знает, что его так зовут, тогда они представились совсем бессмысленными прозвищами…

– Он убийца из Антивы, – вмешивается Каллен в поток слов, и Дориан распахивает глаза. – Вороны, слышали о таких?

– Да, – Дориану удаётся выговорить это, не запнувшись. – Значит "птица" – это не совсем чушь?

Каллен кивает. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы Дориан услышал его следующий вопрос: как назвалась она?

– Тайна.

– Это-то ты сам должен был разгадать, – улыбается Каллен.

– Я и разгадал. – Дориан не тратит время на то, чтобы изобразить оскорблённый вид. – Правда, не раньше, чем она набросила отбрасывающую печать на дверь.

Каллен слегка морщится: наверняка сталкивался на службе.

– Поэтому оружие, – кивает он. – Хотя в башне она училась другому.

Дориану хочется спросить, откуда Каллен знает, чему в их башне учили магов, куда ему, железноголовому, отличить мага-воителя от некроманта, но он ещё помнит, зачем он здесь.

– Она не раздевалась. Я спросил в шутку, участвует ли пёс, но она очень серьёзно сказала, что пёс сторожит. Эта туша…

– Не обижай мабари.

– Ох, я понял, сдаюсь, – Дориан поднимает руки, – для вас они вроде священных животных.

И продолжает говорить: Зевран помог ему раздеться, сам снял только клёпаный колет, остался в кожаных штанах и рубашке. Вот незадача: Дориан лучше помнит этого красивого эльфа, хочет говорить о нём, а не о женщине, но это причинит боль Каллену.

– Говори всё, – просит тот, и Дориан понимает, что с болью придёт и наслаждение, и собирается выполнить просьбу.

– Он трогал меня, будто изучал, а она сидела в кресле и смотрела, и взгляд у неё был…

– Как острие копья.

– Как таран. – Дориан пожимает плечами: – Мы по-разному смотрим на вещи, командор. Так вот, мне было не по себе от её взгляда, но мне всё нравилось, а когда Зевран целовал меня, я забывал, что она смотрит.

– Они тебя опоили?

– Это вряд ли, – смеётся Дориан, – я бы наверняка заметил. Так вот, мне уже было хорошо, эльф тоже разогрелся, и тогда она спросила, буду ли я возражать, если он меня свяжет. Она сказала, что знает, что я маг и смогу освободиться в любой момент… На самом деле это не совсем так, иначе у вас уже давно все разбежались бы.

– Она меряла по себе, – слова Каллена падают на пол с гулким стуком, который отдаётся в висках.

Дориан делает ещё глоток вина.

– Ещё раньше она сказала, что знает, что я из Тевинтера, но раз у меня нет при себе связки рабов и я ни на кого не охочусь, у неё нет мотива меня вздёрнуть. Она в самом деле могла так поступить? – возмущённо спрашивает Дориан.

– Да, и не однажды поступала. У неё что-то личное к работорговцам.

– Ха! Она бы спелась с приятелем Хоук, как его… – На ум совершенно некстати приходят пугающие истории Варрика.

– Фенрис. И ты вряд ли пережил бы встречу с ним, – спокойно произносит Каллен.

Дориана передёргивает.

– Или мы пьём, и я рассказываю тебе, как меня поимели два эльфа, или ты меня пугаешь. Одно из двух, командор.

– Я просто объяснил, как тебе повезло.

Дориан фыркает, снова пьёт. Каллен так ждёт продолжения, так смотрит – почему он хочет не Дориана, а его воспоминания?

– Так вот, она довольно грубо объяснила мне, что я в полной безопасности, поэтому, если я согласен, они будут меня мучить так, чтобы мне понравилось. – Дориан облизывает губы. – Я почему-то поверил. И она не соврала.

Приличный человек, разумеется, не стал бы по доброй воле раскрывать подробности, которые Дориан вываливает на стремительно краснеющего (и возбуждающегося) Каллена, слишком ошарашенного, чтобы вмешиваться и задавать вопросы. Дориан изредка замолкает, только чтобы хлебнуть вина.

Путы, которые Зевран набросил на руки Дориана, были скорее ритуальными. Мягкая верёвка тёрлась о кожу, служила напоминанием, что Дориан совершенно обнажён.

Зевран поворачивал его перед своей хозяйкой так и этак, лаская или грубо хватая. В конце концов нагнул над столом, и Дориан услышал шорох мягкой плети. Он не впервые развлекался таким образом и потому совершенно не забеспокоился.

– Не надо, – сказала Сурана. – Сначала подготовь его.

И вот это было новым: женский голос, властный, но в то же время чарующий. Она не приказывала, не требовала и не просила. Они с Зевраном были как одно существо с двумя телами, и Дориан понял это чуть ли не в первый момент. Она просто не ждала, что он станет возражать.

Откуда эльф извлёк масло, смешанное с исцеляющим зельем, Дориан не видел, но запах узнал сразу: этим средством пользовались в борделях по всему Тедасу, иногда добавляя что-нибудь ещё. От мысли, что его сейчас поимеют, как обычного "работника", возбуждение стало только сильнее, он прогнулся, подставляясь под уверенные руки. Дориан и раньше отдавался эльфам, но все они были слуги по природе и мышлению, а этот действовал как хозяин – заботливый, ласковый, но контролирующий, и теперь уже никак не удавалось забыть, что есть ещё женщина, которая смотрит. Хотя бы пса удалось выкинуть из головы: он остался у двери, на самой границе печати. Дориан заметил новый всплеск магии – ещё одно отталкивающее заклинание залепило окно. Никто не мог помешать двум эльфам сделать с "тевинтерским рабовладельцем" что угодно, но угроза от них исходила только эротическая.

Зевран никуда не торопился. Сначала размазал масло вокруг ануса, собрал с бёдер, чтобы не стекало просто так, свободной рукой приласкал член. Дориан готов был взмолиться: "Сделай уже что-нибудь!.."

Твёрдые пальцы с ровно обрезанными ногтями нажали на отверстие, Дориан расслабился, ожидая грубого вторжения, но Зевран засунул внутрь один, и только потом, добавив масла, вставил три сразу. Дориан всхлипнул, застонал, подался навстречу.

– Это лишнее. – От голоса Сураны в комнате похолодало.

Твёрдая, уже совсем не такая ласковая ладонь опустилась на копчик Дориана, вжалась в кожу.

– Не двигайся, – нагнувшись, прошептал в его обнажённую спину Зевран. – Иначе будет больно.

– Вы же обещали…

– Не делать ничего плохого, – эльф тихо рассмеялся, будто пощекотал душу холодным острым клинком, – мы и не сделаем. "Больно" – не значит "плохо", – он как будто поделился важным секретом.

Каллен торопливо облизывает губы, ёрзает, пытаясь как можно незаметнее поправить член. Дориан и сам уже балансирует на грани возбуждения, но пока ещё слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы вспомнить как можно точнее, рассказать как можно правдивее. Легко Варрику сочинять: ври себе и ври, чтоб складно было, там исправь, тут добавь, а попробовал бы он рассказать правду – кто бы ему поверил?

– Я польщён вашей реакцией, командор, – Дориан возвращается к светскому тону бездумно, просто потому что привык к нему. – Если хотите… Вам не надо меня стесняться.

Возбуждённый командор Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд краснеет, как подросток, застигнутый за мастурбацией.

Дориан доподлинно знает, чувствует всей душой, что Каллену Стэнтону (Создатель и сиськи Андрасте!..) Резерфорду до смерти нужно услышать каждую непристойную подробность. Мелочное плебейское любопытство застенчиво мнётся в тёмном углу рассудка: не захочет ли Каллен трахнуть Дориана так же, как это сделал эльф Зевран?.. Ради своей Сураны он, конечно, на всё пойдёт, да и для госпожи инквизитора Лавеллан… Яркая, до смешного наглая мысль выпрыгивает из этого любопытства, и Дориан отпихивает её подальше, чтобы потом как следует обдумать, согласится ли госпожа инквизитор устроить небольшую оргию в Скайхолде, и список потенциальных участников.

Чтобы рассказывать, Дориану нужен весь его немалый, но слегка затуманенный рассудок.

Сурана приблизилась, только когда Зевран завязал ему глаза – он сам согласился. Они трогали вдвоём, и это было всё равно, что подставляться под ласки человека и дракона одновременно. Пальцы Сураны были твёрже рук Зеврана, хваталась она грубее, а из-за перчаток ощущение было совершенно нечеловеческое. Она даже дышала как-то по-особенному – может быть, чтобы удерживать заклинания. Тогда Дориан об этом не задумывался, был слишком сосредоточен на себе.

Сурана погладила его по лицу, сдавила на пару мгновений шею – дыхание это не затруднило, но заставило по-хорошему заволноваться. Схватив его за плечи, она, вероятно, отдала Зеврану беззвучный приказ, потому что он отстранился (Дориан застонал, когда пальцы выскользнули из горячего растянутого зада). Через секунду на ягодицы обрушился первый удар. Дориан дёрнулся от неожиданности и охнул. Плеть была из мягкой порезанной кожи – детская игрушка, а не инструмент для наказания, но бил Зевран сильно. С полдюжины ударов – и вот уже задница горела, как опаленная.

– Стой ровно, – хрипло шепнула Сурана, и Дориан только тихо всхлипнул в знак согласия. На самом деле он уже готов был упасть – не от усталости или боли, а чтобы наконец-то потрахаться.

Но у его беспощадных любовников были на этот счёт другие планы.

– Надеюсь, ты умеешь сосать, – грубо сказал Зевран.

Дориан знал, что если скажет: "Нет ", – они не станут его принуждать. Смысл подобных игр в том, чтобы удовольствие получили все участники, чистое жестокое насилие – это другое, и жертв для него не ищут в изысканных борделях.

Дориан спросил:

– Хочешь в этом убедиться?

Жёсткие пальцы, затянутые в драконью кожу, проехались по губам, прижались к ним, и Дориан сам раскрыл рот, сам потянулся к ним языком – в тот момент ему было безразлично, женщина перед ним или мужчина, эльф или демон. Он хотел трахаться, неважно, как именно.

Сурана не отняла руку, провела влажными от слюны пальцами по подбородку и шее. Дориан знал, что выглядит совершенно восхитительно и непристойно, что оба его партнёра хотят трахаться не меньше, чем он, просто всё ещё собраны, и что он может не сомневаться – в конце концов они займутся именно этим.

Они поставили его на четвереньки на кровати, и теперь Сурана была сзади, а Зевран спереди. Он сначала потёрся членом о лицо Дориана, чтобы продемонстрировать размер, весьма внушительный для эльфа, а потом неторопливо и размеренно начал вталкивать член в подставленный открытый рот. Дориан ждал, что головка сразу войдёт в горло, но Зевран схватил его за волосы, не позволяя шевельнуться, и сам двигал бёдрами, растягивая своё удовольствие и сладкое мучение Дориана. Сурана гладила его спину и задницу, проводила пальцами в перчатках между ягодиц, но свободной рукой придерживала, напоминая, что он не должен двигаться.

Он оказался в плену у своих любовников, смирился с этим и наслаждался.

Забывшись, Дориан-нынешний приподнимает накидку и поправляет вставший член. Каллен совсем раскраснелся, кусает губы. Твёрдые сильные пальцы цепляются за край стола, толстая доска вот-вот пойдёт трещинами.

– Тебе не нужно стесняться, – почти беззвучно напоминает Дориан.

Каллен отвечает таким же тихим рычанием. Взгляд у него, как драконье пламя.

– Я мог бы… – Дориан многозначительно облизывает губы.

– Нет, – выдыхает, почти стонет Каллен. – Продолжай говорить, – вряд ли он сам знает, умоляет или приказывает.

– Но руки-то у меня свободны. – Дориан подмигивает.

Каллен багровеет, ему не к лицу.

– А, я должен вести себя прилично? – улыбается Дориан. Губы у него ещё влажные и блестят, и Каллен не может этого не видеть.

Гнев и возбуждение отражаются на суровом обычно лице, он явно не знает, что сказать. Дориан медленно развязывает штаны, устраивает член так, чтобы не упирался в ткань, и с удовольствием вздыхает. Так-то лучше.

Каллена это совершенно не расхолаживает, но теперь он старается не смотреть на Дориана, которого оскорбляет такое пренебрежение его красотой.

Раз нельзя произвести впечатление одним своим видом, нужно говорить.

Сурана не торопилась. Она убедилась, что Дориан растянут, добавила смазки, испачкав перчатку маслом, потом подрочила ему той же рукой – и это было восхитительно: плотная драконья шкура и болеутоляющее снадобье, превращающее грубое издевательство в волшебную ласку. Дориан мычал от нестерпимого удовольствия – прежние его любовники не были так изобретательны.

Он не знал, что Сурана зайдёт ещё дальше.

Проехавшись одоспешенным животом по его заднице, она поднялась с кровати и опять сделала какой-то знак Зеврану. Тот замер, вынул член изо рта Дориана, позволив наконец застонать в голос, потом запрыгнул на кровать позади него и резко вставил. Дориан вскрикнул от удовольствия и уже не замолкал, потому что Зевран трахал его поспешно, жадно, хватая за бёдра и почти не уделяя внимания члену, дёрнул на себя, лишая равновесия, и держал так, продолжая двигаться в ненормально быстром темпе.

– Как при ускорении, – говорит Дориан. Он успел прикрыть глаза, чтобы лучше всё вспомнить, но теперь смотрит прямо на Каллена. – Знакомы с таким заклинанием?.. Я тогда не сразу сообразил, что это оно и есть. Впрочем, я вообще скверно соображал. – Он беззаботно пожимает плечами и внимательно следит за ртом Каллена. Тот кусает нижнюю губу, коротко облизывает её и криво улыбается.

– Там… болтали иногда, что маги предаются похоти, используя это заклинание и разные версии магических щитов. Чтобы никто не застукал. А в башне, где постоянно творят заклинания, легко скрыть ещё парочку. Правда, я никогда не верил.

Дориан хохочет в голос:

– Как это прекрасно!.. Проклятие, а мне не приходило в голову… Я должен познакомиться с кем-нибудь из них. Впрочем, я отвлёкся.

Каллен беспокойно сглатывает. Дориан откидывается в кресле, вытягивает ноги и как будто ненароком задевает голенью сапог командора. Каллен вздрагивает и пытается скрыть это.

Зевран довольно быстро кончил: зло прижал к себе Дориана, так, что пальцы впечатались в бёдра. Вздрогнул несколько раз и выдохнул длинно и тихо.

Дориан оперся на кровать, захлёбываясь воздухом от возбуждения. Он хотел лечь, хотел кончить, хотел не кончать и чтобы Зевран продолжал.

– Ляг нормально, – приказала Сурана. – Лицом вниз.

Дориан развернулся вдоль кровати – впрочем, она была такой широкой, что он мог улечься и поперёк. Зевран шуршал чем-то в комнате, звякнул умывальник, потекла вода. Дориан едва слышал всё это, оглушённый собственным тяжёлым дыханием.

– Может быть очень больно, – предупредила Сурана. – Кричи.

Она села на бёдра Дориана, и на ягодицы лёг прохладный, покрытый смазкой жезл.

– Трахни меня, – невнятно попросил Дориан. – Пожалуйста.

Он был слишком распалён, чтобы думать что-нибудь вроде "Какой кошмар, меня трахнет баба!". Может быть, где-то под доспехом у неё и были все те женские прелести, не вызывавшие у Дориана никакого интереса, но поверх она пристегнула искусственный член – то ли из кости, то ли из полированного дерева. К счастью, не слишком большой. Выполненный из твёрдого материала, он всё равно причинил боль, когда Сурана втолкнула головку. Потом закрытые драконьей кожей ладони опустились на всё ещё горячие ягодицы, и Дориан застонал. Сурана двигалась мягко, плавно, неторопливо. Она не проявляла лишней жестокости, и Дориан мог при желании вообразить, что его трахает какой-нибудь гибкий эльфийский юноша. Но он ничего не воображал, вообще не думал.

Каллен шумно вздыхает.

– Это ещё не всё. – Одним плавным движением Дориан поднимается из кресла, придерживает штаны, чтобы не свалились раньше времени и, сделав полшага, отделявшие его от Каллена, опирается на стол. – Вы уверены, командор, что хотите только слушать?

Каллен пытается вздохнуть снова, взять себя в руки, успокоиться.

– Хотели бы оказаться на моём месте?

Каллен закрывает глаза:

– Нет. Так – нет.

Губы у него подрагивают, и Дориан не выдерживает. Впивается жадным, отчаянным поцелуем, сминает красивый рот такого красивого командора Каллена Стэнтона (чтоб ему) Резерфорда, не думая, кладёт руку на член, натянувший штаны и дрочит сквозь одежду.

– Дориан, – почти умоляюще стонет Каллен, почти не уворачиваясь от поцелуя. – Продолжай говорить!..

Он ослабляет пояс и начинает распутывать завязки.

Дориан шепчет ему в самое ухо, не убирая руку с члена, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда за него можно будет взяться по-настоящему.

– Они меня перевернули, она продолжала двигаться, а он засовывал член мне в рот, пока не возбудился. Потом я лежал на спине, и он трахал меня в задницу, подняв ноги себе на плечи, а она гладила меня и щипала, зажимала мне рот или приказывала кричать. Я делал всё, что она приказывала, совершенно собой не владел.

Каллен всхлипывает, когда ладонь Дориана обхватывает его член, и тяжело дышит.

– Потом началось самое интересное, – Дориан негромко смеётся, задевает губами щёку Каллена и, слегка отстранившись, видит, что тот закрыл глаза.

Игры со связыванием, воском, кусочками льда – всё это было в жизни Дориана и раньше, но он совершенно не ждал ни крошечных молний, ни полос холода и жара, которыми Сурана расписывала его тело. Дориан стонал, кричал, извивался, беспомощно всхлипывал и умолял продолжать – но эльфы и так не собирались останавливаться.

В исступлении страсти он не сразу понял, что молнии, пробегающие по его телу, задевают и Зеврана: тот сильно вздрагивает, вставляет резче, чем до этого, замирает на мгновение.

Наслаждение измотало Дориана. Он тяжело дышал, нервно облизывал пересохшие губы. Руки в перчатках, на этот раз окутанные сладостной исцеляющей силой, замерли над его грудью.

– Поцелуй его, – приказала Сурана и куда-то пропала.

Дориан, разумеется, забыл о её существовании в то же мгновение, когда Зевран согнул его почти пополам, наклонился и выполнил приказ. Возбуждение только увеличило наглость этого эльфа, он почти трахал Дориана языком в рот.

– А теперь подожди. – Сурана вернулась. Зевран разогнулся и сел на пятки. – Дай ему опустить ноги и подожди.

Дориан дрожал от возбуждения, но не мог противиться: обессилевший от страсти, он подчинялся Зеврану, а тот – своей хозяйке.

– Интересно, – думает Дориан вслух, – они всегда такие или она иногда отдаётся ему.

Он не перестаёт дрочить Каллену, и тот отвечает не сразу:

– Не думаю, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сможет об этом узнать.

– В самом деле, – усмехается Дориан.

У красивого командора Каллена даже ухо красивое, и Дориан щекочет его кончиком языка, а потом продолжает говорить.

Сурана принесла вино в широкой чаше и напоила Дориана так аккуратно, как смогла. Зевран всё равно покачивал бёдрами, и подбородок, шея и грудь Дориана оказались покрыты щекочущими струйками. Эльфам будто нужен был повод, чтобы вылизать его.

"Женщина, – вяло попытался подумать Дориан. – Меня касается женщина, а я так возбуждён, что мне уже всё равно". В этот момент кто-то – скорее Сурана, чем Зевран – укусил его за шею, и он застонал в голос.

Ненадолго стало так же хорошо, как раньше. Слабая, едва ощутимая исцеляющая магия щекотала кожу Дориана, превращала в удовольствие все ощущения. Сурана до боли выкручивала его соски, сжимала ставший сверхчувствительным член, а Дориан только стонал и просил ещё.

Он совершенно расслабился, и член Зеврана легко скользил в его теле, не доставляя ни малейшего неудобства. Это, вероятно, в планы эльфов не входило.

– Он слишком растраханный, – хрипло сказал Зевран. – Ему нужно больше. – Он почти беззвучно рассмеялся, и, если бы Дориан не был уже возбуждён до крайности, немедленно возбудился бы.

Каллен всхлипывает, жмурится, неуверенно шарит руками по телу Дориана, который с готовностью подставляет член под широкую сильную ладонь.

– Только не слишком усердствуйте, командор, – просит он. – Я м-м и так уже очень вдохновлён.

– Говори! – стонет Каллен.

Не удержавшись, Дориан крадёт короткий, почти целомудренный поцелуй и только после этого говорит:

– Ты же понимаешь, чем всё закончилось?.. Эльф лёг на спину и посадил меня на свой член. Я уже, честно говоря, ничего не соображал, я даже кончить не хотел, мне просто было запредельно хорошо.

Каллен шумно вздыхает. Дориану и сейчас неплохо, но как же он хочет этого красивого храмовника, такого праведного, такого грешного. Как угодно, прямо сейчас, на этом столе или у него – они не в состоянии добраться ни до какой кровати.

– Она вставила в меня эту штуку сзади, – выдыхает Дориан в ухо Каллену, и тот вздрагивает. – Эльфу тоже было больно, он вскрикнул.

– А тебе?

– Больно… И хорошо. Ты представить себе не можешь, какое это наслаждение – отдаваться двоим сразу.

Каллен даже не говорит, что не хочет этого знать.

Разумеется, Дориан заорал от боли, когда твёрдая игрушка присоединилась к члену Зеврана в его заднице. Растраханной и хорошо смазанной, но всё равно не готовой к такому жестокому вторжению.

Он обиженно всхлипывал и пытался приподняться над двумя – живым и искусственным – членами, только ноги уже не держали, а беспощадные любовники не собирались его освобождать.

– Пожалуйста, – просил Дориан, – мне больно.

Ещё он просил:

– Ещё.

И просто стонал.

К счастью, Зеврану и Суране хватило такта и воспитания не спрашивать, что важнее. Она почти перестала двигаться, Зевран же взял Дориана за бёдра покрепче и неторопливо натягивал на два члена, потом позволял слегка приподняться и возвращал в нужное положение.

Новое заклинание, сплетённое Сураной, было медленным и действием больше напоминало зелье или притирку. Дориан не сразу заметил исцеляющий эффект, да и боль ослабла совсем незначительно. Зеврану, связанному с магией Сураны, полегчало быстрее, он длинно выдохнул с явным удовольствием.

– Теперь мы тебя не порвём, что бы ни делали, – сообщила Сурана, и это были самые ласковые слова, которые Дориан от неё слышал.

Каллен коротко фыркает.

– Она стала чудовищем.

"А ты? – хочет спросить Дориан. – В кого превратился ты, бывший храмовник из Ферелдена?.. Кем назвала бы тебя девочка, которая выросла в Героиню Ферелдена?" – он гонит от себя глупые трагические мысли. В конце концов, он совершенно не знает Сурану, а с Калленом едва знаком. Вот это нужно исправить.

– Я слышал, чтобы победить дракона – надо им стать.

– Глупости, – выдыхает Каллен и сам тянется к губам Дориана. Целует отчаянно, почти зло, будто сражается – с собой, с воспоминаниями или с Дорианом?..

– Я тебя хочу, – откровенно сообщает Дориан, когда Каллен отстраняется. – Ты – явно хочешь трахаться. Как насчёт прямо здесь и сейчас?

Задумчивость к лицу красивому командору Каллену, но позволить ему рассуждать сейчас – огромная глупость.

– Никаких обязательств. Тебе не нужно на мне жениться или что вы там делаете.

– Я не хочу тобой пользоваться.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что я вообще пошёл бы сюда, если бы не хотел тебя до дрожи?

Каллен шумно вздыхает.

Дориан понимает: надо действовать.

Он с сожалением отстраняется, ловко припадает на одно колено и сразу обхватывает крупную тёмно-красную головку губами. Смазка уже выступила, у неё приятный чуть солоноватый вкус. От Каллена пахнет здоровым молодым мужчиной, и этот запах кружит голову не хуже вина и не меньше, чем едва слышный стон:

– Дориан.

Очень лестно, что в такой момент красивый командор Инквизиции помнит, кто ему отсасывает.

Дориан понимает, что долго они не продержатся, поэтому дрочит себе, заглатывая член Каллена так, что головка упирается в горло. Тёплые пальцы ерошат волосы (портят причёску!..), добираются до затылка и шеи, но не давят, не пригибают – Каллен ни к чему не принуждает Дориана, а пытается приласкать. Это мило.

Ещё обворожительнее – слова Каллена:

– Дориан, – всхлип, – не надо. Давай… как угодно.

Похоть расцветает в сознании Дориана магическим фейерверком. Он понимает, что может воспользоваться безрассудством Каллена, в прямом смысле использовать его.

"Нет, – думает Дориан неожиданно ясно и трезво. – Если я сейчас вторгнусь в его прелестный невинный зад, ему будет больно и неприятно, а потом – очень стыдно. А если он выебет, – Дориан мысленно произносит это слово с непристойным удовольствием, – меня и ему понравится, то он может захотеть ещё". Это рассудочное решение совершенно не ослабляет возбуждение.

– Сейчас, – тихо и деловито говорит Дориан.

Как следует облизав член Каллена по всей длине и собрав побольше слюны на головке, он поднимается, забрасывает накидку на плечо и опирается ладонями на разбросанные по столу письма, штаны сползают на бёдра сами собой.

– Трахните меня, командор, – бесстыже предлагает он и расставляет ноги пошире для устойчивости. – Пожалуйста.

– Тебе…

– Будет немного больно, но ничего страшного.

Каллен медлит.

– Создатель и все его монашки, выеби уже меня, я сейчас с ума сойду!

Это действует.

Каллен всё равно пытается не торопиться – осторожничает, надавливая ещё влажной (к счастью) головкой на привычную, но уже несколько дней скучающую задницу Дориана; медленно двигается вперёд.

Дориан насаживается сам, охает от восхитительной смеси боли и удовольствия.

– Вот так, – говорит он. – Порезче.

И Каллен наконец делает именно то, чего Дориан от него хочет: трахает его быстро, сильно и грубо. Дориан негромко охает и кусает губы, а когда чувствует, что Каллен уже совсем частит, обхватывает ладонью свой член. На одну руку опираться неудобно, Дориан кладёт на стол предплечье, опускает на него лоб. Так ещё приятнее, Дориан тихо постанывает, подставляясь под бешеные толчки. Боль не исчезла, но это не страшно – "не плохо", как сказали бы те эльфы, которым он обязан сегодняшним удовольствием. Она пройдёт потом, а сейчас только подогревает удовольствие, делает его ярче, слаще.

– Говори, – слышит он голос Каллена.

Какой жестокий приказ!.. Но Дориан пытается его выполнить.

– Они трахали меня вдвоём, пока не устали. Я хотел кончить, но они не позволяли, пока не кончил Зевран. После этого подрочили… Ах!.. – Дориана встряхивает от резкой волны удовольствия. И как Каллен ещё сдерживается?.. – Тогда я тоже закричал.

– Кто тебе дрочил?

Это самый прекрасный допрос в жизни Дориана.

– Они оба. По очереди, потом только Зевран. Сурана отошла, а он сдёрнул с меня повязку и целовал, пока хватало воздуха.

– Она смотрела?

– Да, – всхлипывает Дориан. – Да, она смотрела.

Каллен резко всаживает в него член. Дориан вскрикивает. Они кончают одновременно.

– Пока он одевался, она набросила на меня новое защитное заклинание – восстанавливающее силы и очищающее разум, – говорит Дориан, когда под веками перестаёт полыхать и взрываться демоническое пламя экстаза и воцаряется обычная нормальная тьма. – После этого ослабила печати на окнах и двери, предупредила, что они не продержатся долго. – Дориан слышит шумное дыхание Каллена, чувствует его руки на своих бёдрах. – Эльф поцеловал меня, и они ушли.

– А ты? – Каллен ласково, но как будто нерешительно поглаживает Дориана по спине. Со вздохом выпрямляется, но, вместо того, чтобы плюхнуться в кресло, снова опирается на стол и поддерживает Дориана, у которого дрожат ноги.

– Вызвал слуг, чтобы приготовили мне ванну, вымылся, выспался и продолжил своё путешествие.

– Извини, не могу предложить тебе ванну.

– У меня есть своя, – говорит Дориан.

Неловкое молчание заполняет комнату, вклинивается между ним и Калленом, отталкивает, расхолаживает.

– Я пойду, – неуверенно говорит Дориан.

– Да, – в том же тоне отвечает Каллен. – Увидимся.

Это слово, такое робкое, беспомощное, как бабочка, задевает щёку Дориана. Ему всё ещё не по себе – раньше, если он соблазнял мужчину, не имевшего явной склонности к своему полу, они оба были пьяны, как гномы, и ни о какой неловкости речи быть не могло, но он улыбается широко, ясно и так похабно, как только может.

– Обязательно, командор. – Наслаждается выражением замешательства на красивом лице Каллена и добавляет: – Если вы не против.

– Боюсь, мне придётся это обдумать.

Дориан целует кривоватую улыбку Каллена, горько-сладкую на вкус, а потом отстраняется, кое-как приводит одежду в порядок и уходит, пожелав командору спокойной ночи.


End file.
